


Suprise

by Lianria



Series: Thank you for your Service [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Soccer Coach Gendry, Suprise Military homecoming, These two are horney as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianria/pseuds/Lianria
Summary: Gendry is coaching his nieces soccer team when Arya makes a surprise appearance after her deployment ends.And like all military couples after a deployment, it gets dirty fast.





	Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Am a military spouse, I remember the home comings for couples without kids. Some didn't even make it out of the parking lot.

"Lya quit chasing the butterfly, Alys leave the grass alone! Girls our goal is the other way!"

  
Gendry didn't really like kids.

  
Its not like he hated kids, he just preferred them in small doses and in small numbers.

  
So how did a grumpy mechanical engineer end up as the coach of a soccer team of bouncy four year old girls? His nieces, Lyanna and Alysanne, and Arya.

  
He can place the blame on Arya because she's been deployed for fifteen months and has gotten only one week of leave the entire time. Which that he can't complain about because some other military spouses he knows haven't even gotten that much, but they had both been sick and couldn't really enjoy being together. Gendry really, really, missed his wife.

  
However when she's gone on deployment Gendry makes bad choices, like spending time with the Starks who insist on including him in... things. Things involving a pair of four year old girls with big grey eyes that look so much like Arya's that he can't tell them no. Normally this would involve feeding them copious amounts of sugar at Hot Pies then sending the sticky little messes back to Jon and Robb to deal with, while Talisa and Ygritte swear revenge.

Normally.

This time however, it got him pinned down by said nieces with big eyes, begging him to volunteer to be their soccer coach. There weren't enough coaches you see, and their dads were both busy with being a police officer and a city councilman running for mayor. Their mothers were busy being National Park rangers and Charge nurses. And none of them knew how to play soccer. Gendry and Ned were the only ones who knew how to play soccer, and Papa Ned had just had knee surgery so he couldn't do it. And Aunty Arya said in her last letter how much Uncle Gendry loved soccer.

  
So that's how a childless 32 year old Gendry found himself coaching a team of eight little girls in how to play soccer.

  
Arya thought it was hilarious, laughing so hard she fell off her stool during their last video chat.

  
Gendry would never admit it but he kind of enjoyed the little practices twice a week. Seeing the group of little ones getting the hang of basic drills and learning how to run laps. Teaching them to do pushups was just about the funniest thing he had ever seen, even if it did end up with him doing pushups with all eight girls sitting on him. He had roped Rickon into being his assistant coach, mainly because the kid needed community service hours again after an incident in the chemistry lab with a Bunsen burner, a voodoo doll and Gendry's cousin Shireen. And any time Rickon got mouthy Gendry would throw a ball at him and tell the girls to take it away. Who knew four year old's could take down a sixteen year old faster than a lion could take down a wounded gazelle.

  
It was the games he hated. Games at times of day that would make the girls cranky, usually right around nap time in the heat of the day or at the crack of dawn when it was freezing. And the parents.

  
Seven save him he hated the soccer parents.

  
The parents that came to practices he could deal with, they all agreed on the fact that these were little kids just learning how to kick a ball. No college was going to be scouting them at age four. It was the other parents, and in some cases grandparents, that he wanted to strangle. Its why his mother in law Catelyn was barred from the games and had to watch from their car.

It was hard enough getting four year old's to listen to his instructions between excitement, and kicking, and the freaking butterflies, but add in the.... helpful... coaching advice from the sidelines and the girls were usually all over the place. Some of them were convinced their little walking petri dish was the next Lionel Messi or Carli Loyd. Their kit was usually the one either trying to eat grass or screaming because a butterfly was somewhere near them. Not touching them, just in the general vicinity.

  
And the single moms or aunts who always managed to make at least one inappropriate comment about him being a single man. Which he wasn't, wore a big ring to prove it. Black Tungsten Carbide, with a custom silver etching of a direwolf and a stag curling around each other. Matching set, super durable, and the pair only cost about fifty dragons before the custom etching. He sometimes regretted turning down Arya's drunken suggestion of tattoos of each others names on a prominent body part. Sometimes.

  
Gendry nodded to the other coach as the girls scattered in excitement, they each got their girls lined up and blew the whistle running along with the kids making sure no one shoved anyone else over or threw elbows into peoples faces. Twenty minutes later it was half time and the eight sweaty little girls sprawled out on their sideline drinking water, while Gendry chugged a half frozen Gatorade and took notice of the collection of adults on the sideline all seeming oddly excited for a toddler soccer game.

  
The massive amount of Starks was normal for him, they all showed up enmasse to support any member of the pack, especially the little ones. The presence of his sister Mya was odd however, but she had her camera out so he figured she was recording the game to send to Arya.

Arya who was supposed to be home last month but her stupid orders got changed.

Again.

As the other coach hustled his crew of small humans back onto the field and Gendry did the same, he noticed some of the Starks were looking over at the parking area worriedly. He looked over and saw nothing, and by the time he looked back he had to pry Lyanna off of another little girl before one of them could start crying. By the end of another twenty minutes Gendry was sweaty and exhausted, but pleased. Not all of the girls scored a goal, but all of them used at least one of the techniques he had been teaching them in practice. And they had fun. As the kids ran through the tunnel of parents arms, Gendry went over to shake hands with the other coach.

  
He heard the silence before the impact. A hush had descended over the crowd of excited kids and parents, then something hit him in the back almost knocking him to the ground before a pair or arms wrapped around his neck from behind and a pair of lips hit his cheek. 

  
"AUNT ARYA!! Your home!!!"

  
Gendry looked over his shoulder, to see his five foot nothing wife clinging to his back like a demented spider monkey, with a huge smile on her face.

  
" Hi honey."

  
Lya and Alys each jumped up to grab one of her arms and their weight, added to Arya's weight and Gendry's pure shock, took all four of them down in a mass of limbs and giggles. Arya kissed each of her nieces on their sweaty foreheads as they fought to stand, telling them how proud she was of them, that she had watched the whole game and they did so well. Then she voluntentold Robb to take the whole family out for lunch at the girls favorite fast food place, promising that they would see them all later for dinner. Gendry wrapped his hands around Arya's waist to steady himself and to make sure that he was not in fact hallucinating and she was there. The only sound he made was a quiet half sob half squeak as she continued to talk to the girls.

  
The second the girls ran back to their family, Gendry looked over at Rickon who had all of his gear packed up. He nodded at his assistant coach, then slung his wife over his shoulder and bolted for his truck, running as fast as he could while Arya squealed.

  
He refused to let her go once in the truck, tucking her tightly against him on the bench seat. Arya was whispering dirty things in his ear, while Gendry reminded himself that traffic laws were a thing and he couldn't do 100 mph just to get her home, and that he was too damn tall to fuck her in the truck, they've tried. And he was sweaty... and gross... and apparently Arya just did not care because she was licking his neck and her hand was in his basketball shorts making concentrating very difficult.

Dammit.

  
Gendry barely had the truck turned off in their garage before Arya was darting out the door into the house, articles of uniform flying off behind her as she ran straight for their bedroom with Gendry in hot pursuit untill her top half was bare. He caught her as she fought with her boots and pants, and tossed her on the bed to pull the things off himself.

  
"Missed me, I take it babe?"

Gendry glared at her.

"Fifteen months Arya. Fifteen fucking months of not being able to touch you, and that leave does not count because we were dying."

  
"We had colds Gen." Arya rolled her eyes at her husband as he stripped off his sweaty shorts and sneakers.

  
"I couldn't smell you, I couldn't taste you, I couldn't fuck you. That counts."

  
Gendry leaned over his wife a buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply, there, that scent of faint vanilla and pine. That was the scent of home.

  
"You smell amazing."

  
"Well you don't! You stink." Arya giggled as Gendry took another deep inhale, the breath tickling her neck.

  
"Didn't seem to mind it in the truck, when you started freaking licking me."

  
" I said you smelled bad, not tasted bad. And I missed you too."

  
Gendry ran his hands through her short cropped hair and pulled lightly causing her neck to arch back, holding her there as he rubbed his face all over her neck. She couldn't tell if he was rubbing his scent off on her or hers off on him, but he always reminded her of a big cat when he did this. Arya still swears he purred on their wedding night.

  
Gendry nosed his way down her neck, running his nose along her collarbones and down the valley where her sternum lay between her firm breasts deeply inhaling the whole time. Lightly licking from the underside up to the firm nipple, he took a sharp bite reveling in her gasp as she pulled against his hands, before treating the other nipple to the same. Arya giggled as he ran his tounge over her taught belly, dipping into her belly button tracing the faded scar from where she had once been stabbed while on a mission.

  
Gendry released his grip on her hair as he settled over the short cropped curls at the apex of her thighs, pulled her legs over his shoulders and took a deep breath as he looked at her splayed out before him. Arya both loved and hated when he would do this, just sit there and stare at her sex, watching her clit swell and her juices slowly start to appear, as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

Tasting her was one of his favorite things, and he relished it gazing at her for a few seconds more before licking from the bottom of the wet slit to the top and suckling on her clit as if he was drowning of thirst and she was his only source of life. Which he was and she was as far as he was concerned.

He pinned her hips down with both arms and feasted on his wife's beautiful cunt, refusing to stop until she was a quivering mess beneath him. As she came on his tounge he refused to let a single drop escape him, causing her to twitch with each addition lick of his talented tounge.

  
Arya was no longer gently tugging on his hair, but outright yanking on it.

  
"Get the fuck up here Baratheon. You had your fun, now your going to show me just how much you missed me."

  
Gendry chuckled as he flew up to catch his wife's mouth with his own.

  
"Babe this is going to be embarrassingly short. You know it, I know it."

  
Arya smirked and rolled her husband onto his back, quickly straddling his impressive erection. As she leaned down to kiss him gently, he grabed himself and lined the head of his cock up with her dripping slit, arching up to slip it in, right before she slammed her hips down hard enough to knock the wind out of him. She's tight and wet and hot and heaven and home.

  
"Gonna be short, eh babe? That's okay. Use me. I know you need this. Use me to get off. You got me off already."

  
Arya slipped her hands down and under Gendry's neck, lacing her fingers together as his hands clamped down on her waist to hold her steady as his hips snapped up to meet hers, it wasn't enough though. He slipped his arms under her knees and around her back , standing from the bed he pressed her shoulders against the wall as his rhythm increased, fucking his pretty little wife hard, and fast, and deep. He knew like this he was hitting that little spot at the back of her and her clit was constantly grinding on his pubic bone. It was hot and hard and exactly what he needed. Arya clawed at his shoulders and dug her teeth into his neck as he pounded into her, whimpering with every thrust of his body into hers. Gendry knew he was close, and by the flutters he could feel from her she was right there with him. Gendry bent his head to her ear, his voice a growl of need and passion.

  
"I've missed this cunt, this is my cunt and you took it away for fifteen fucking months. This belongs to me and I am going to cum all over it so that you remember that. I want you to cum on my cock like a good girl. Show me how much you've missed this cock in your cunt."

A sharp bite to her shoulder and Arya came apart in his arms with a sob with Gendry following a moment later.

  
He turned so that they fell back onto the bed with Arya slightly above his head. He turned so that they were on their sides facing each other. Arya slowly came back to herself and felt a slight wetness on her chest. She glanced down to see her husband had buried his face against her and based on the slight shaking of his shoulders, she knew the wetness she felt was tears. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him tightly against her as she ran the fingers of one hand through his hair, cooing at him gently until he calmed.

  
"I'm home babe. I'm safe, not a scratch on me. I'm okay."

  
Gendry lifted his head and gently kissed her.

  
"Welcome Home sweetheart, I love you."

  
"I love you too. Now go take a shower and feed me."

Arya found herself slung over his shoulder for the second time that day.


End file.
